


A Day in the Life of Ann

by MyQueenMakotoChan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day in/Day out, F/F, Lesbian, MakoAnn Week, Yuri, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQueenMakotoChan/pseuds/MyQueenMakotoChan
Summary: Follow Ann Takamaki through a day in her fairly boring life, and see how one amazing girl can help make all the different in turning an ordinary day into an extraordinary one.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 19





	A Day in the Life of Ann

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is my submission for the first day of MakoAnn week!  
> Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to post something new for days 4, 5, and 6, but I hope you still enjoy the ones that I can put out! Follow @MakoAnnW on twitter for more! And follow me @MyQueenMakoto for occasional updates!

Waking up was never something that Ann was very good at. On a school morning, she had to set at least 3 alarms for herself just in case she accidentally slept through one, or put them on snooze. Once she finally woke up, assuming she didn’t sleep through all of her alarms and was now going to be late (which almost happened more times than she liked to admit), she would stretch, yawn, and lazily roll out of bed, having to rub alot of sleep from her eyes. Once finally on her feet, she’d walk to the bathroom and brush her teeth while relishing in an extra few minutes of not really having to think. After her mouth was fully cleaned, she’d shake out her head, and do a few cute facial expressions in the mirror to get herself pumped up for the day. 

Now that Ann was officially a real person for the day, she had to go about the difficult part of her prep. If she had enough time, she would apply a bit of makeup to her face and brush all of her hair, but if time was not on her side, she’d simply get her hair tied up and move on. Returning to her room, the first thing she would do is check her phone. If she was lucky that day, there was a text from a special someone waiting there, and her heart always started beating a little faster when she saw the black and white chat icon of a girl occupying her screen. This special someone was, of course, the Student Council President of Shujin, the sister of a famous prosecutor, fellow Phantom thief, and, most importantly, girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. Sometimes, Makoto would send Ann a good morning message, but other times, the pleasure fell to Ann to send the first text of the day. Depending on how feisty she was feeling that day, Ann would end her message with something as mundane as “Makoto!” or “Queen!” or something a bit more heart racing like “My love~” or “My Queen~”. Although she never knew for certain, she liked to imagine that Makoto started furiously blushing whenever she added one of those special monikers at the end of the text.

After the fun of teasing her beloved partner, Ann continued about her routine as she normally would, starting with putting a few pieces of bread in the toaster before getting on her school outfit. Since it was getting colder outside, she had to put on a few more layers than she normally would, but that didn’t add much to her regular routine. By the time she was dressed, her food was done, and after getting together all her school supplies into her bag, she headed off to the train station, eating her toast along the way. 

Aside from the normal business of the Tokyo subway system, her rides were normally uneventful, unless there was something on the news which could pertain to the Phantom Thieves, or people loudly talking about something the Thieves had done. After she was able to escape from the sardine container that was the train, she would always breathe a sigh of relief before exiting the subway station and resuming her trip to school. Depending on the time, she would occasionally run into one of her friends on the walk, which always made the trip more pleasant. Sometimes she learned the latest gossip from the girls in her classroom, other times she’d discuss their next palace or Mementos infiltration with Ren, and most days, she’d just be by herself and use that time to contemplate life, a welcome time when nobody could disturb her thoughts.

No matter how she spent her walk, it was always rudely interrupted by her arriving at her destination: Shujin Academy. With a heavy sigh, she would pass through the metal gate and walk up the stairs to her daily prison of forced knowledge. If she had the time, she would hang out in the hall and talk to Ryuji or Ren or, if she was lucky, her Queen would make an appearance on the 2nd floor, and the two would have the privilege of conversing for a brief time. To onlookers, they seemed like they were just any ordinary friends, there was nothing out of the ordinary about them. However, those observant might notice subtle hints that there was something more. Perhaps they would see the way Ann’s eyes sparkled as they watched Makoto talk, maybe they would see the subtle blush that appeared on Makoto’s cheeks when she had to step closer to Ann to avoid passing students, or perhaps it was the way in which Ann’s dangling hand would “accidentally” sway a little too much and graze over Makoto’s hand for just a little longer than gravity should allow. However, regardless of how Ann spent her time in the morning, whether she was early or late, talked with her friends or not, the ringing of the morning bell was an steadfast marker of the beginning of a rarely changing few hours. 

As soon as that bell tolled, Ann would sit down in her seat and prepare herself for what was almost certainly going to be a boring day. The same teachers stood in front of the class talking about what felt like the same thing, and while Ann took notes usually, she rarely actually internalized anything of what was being said, her mind busy elsewhere. Although it was a gradual change, the scenery outside her window at least gave her something slightly new to look at each day, and gave her something to focus on if she zoned out, which she often did. 

While the morning classes themselves were infinitely dull, a small bit of excitement grew inside of Ann with each passing class, because she knew her break was arriving soon, and with it, an almost guaranteed chance to spend time with her beloved. As soon as the lunch bell sounded, Ann quickly took out her phone and began to type out a message to Makoto, seeing if she was free. Barring student council work coming up, Makoto didn’t have any commitments during the lunch hour, so she was delighted to be able to spend it with Ann. If both of them were able to meet, they did so by the vending machines in the courtyard, sitting on the bench against the wall as they ate their food. If no one was around, they would sit very close to each other, their legs pressed together, and one of them would usually rest their head on the other’s shoulders. If they heard a student come by, however, they quickly spread out a bit, and tried to act as normal as they could - Makoto did this much better than Ann, but Ann’s poor acting rarely caused problems. On rainy, or even snowy, days when no one else was to be seen in the courtyard, Ann would twist around on the bench, and rest her head on Makoto’s lap, looking up at her companion’s face with a smile. Sometimes, she would even twist around more and bury her face into Makoto’s stomach, and try to rest a little. Both of those things were highly embarrassing for Makoto, and it made her heart race any time Ann did it - the first few times it happened, she tried to unsuccessfully protest, but after those failures, she simply let it happen now. When another bell rang out signalling that it was time to return to class, the two would get up, and, if no one was watching, embrace and exchange a quick kiss before going about their afternoons. If Ann was unable to meet with Makoto during lunch, she quietly ate her lunch in her class room, and if she wasn’t talking with Ren, it could be noted that she looked a bit somber and distant, as if thinking of something much happier than her current circumstances.

The afternoon classes passed by in much the same fashion as the morning ones, with Ann being physically present, but usually not mentally present. It wasn’t that Ann was incapable of being studious and diligently taking notes, but it simply tired her out, and if she tried to concentrate, she found her mind changing to a different subject very quickly. Something which also mimicked the morning classes is Ann’s growing excitement as they went on - not for the content at all, but for the fact that each one got her closer to the school day ending.

As the final bell rang for the day, relief would wash over Ann, she had conquered yet another day of school, and it felt glorious. Just as with the sounding of the lunch bell, after hearing the closing bell, Ann swiftly went for her cell phone to message Makoto. There were some days where Ann had prior engagements, such as photoshoots or other friends wanting to hang out with her, and likewise Makoto sometimes had things she had to do. On the days where neither of these were the case though, and both girls were free, it was almost guaranteed that they would meet up. In an attempt to help Ann not fail her classes, as well as spend time with her girlfriend, the two had set up a deal of sorts: for every two times that the two met and held a study session, Ann was allowed to take Makoto out for the afternoon and do whatever she wanted. Usually, these free days would have Ann leading Makoto around the city to various places she had heard about, places Makoto didn’t even know existed, and all around making it a delightful afternoon for both of them. Other days though, Ann’s requests were much simpler, and often these were the days in which Makoto found herself most embarrassed by the end. 

On those days, Ann usually requested that the two of them go to one of their houses, and simply… relax together. If they went to Ann’s house, they would always stop by some sort of sweets shop, and upon arriving at Ann’s house they would both don comfortable clothes, and cuddle up under blankets to watch a movie or something similar whilst eating the things they had just bought. It was at first a very odd feeling for Makoto to do something so carefree, but Ann was persistent, and it didn’t take long for Makoto to begin cherishing their time together too.

If the two elected to go to Makoto’s house, things weren’t as carefree, but they still had quite an enjoyable time. The first few times Ann came over to Makoto’s house alone, Sae didn’t really suspect anything, but divulging their relationship was inevitable when the two had gotten caught up in kissing on the couch and Sae walked in on the sight of Ann passionately on top of Makoto - thankfully, they were fully clothed at that moment. Now that Sae knew the truth of the two’s relationship, if she happened to be home when the two came in, she would relocate herself from the living room to the study to give the two privacy. She was initially confused as to how to feel about Makoto doing something like that, but after they had a heartfelt conversation where Sae saw just how important this relationship was to Makoto, Sae decided to put her full support behind Makoto, no matter what. In that vein, Sae would often cook dinner for the two if she was there, and it gave the three of them time to bond - Ann’s appreciation for Sae grew after she learned how supportive she was of their relationship. Aside from dealing with Sae, the two did somewhat similar things as to when they were at Ann’s house, such as watching TV, but Makoto also showed Ann some of her favorite books during these visits. While Ann definitely wasn’t much of a reader, she could listen to Makoto talk about those books all day, simply because the passion and joy Makoto showed when doing so was so beautiful to look at. Regardless of the house they stayed at, or what they did during the afternoon, Makoto forbade Ann from neglecting to do her homework, and would only lighten up once it was all done.

After a few hurried mornings caused by poor planning, each of them began to keep at least one or two spare uniforms at the other’s house. It was not infrequent that an afternoon of lounging around together quickly turned into a night of lounging together, so it made more sense to have a sleepover instead of trying to navigate the trains so late at night. When these sleepovers did happen, rather than forcing one of them to sleep on a somewhat uncomfortable couch, they decided it would just be easiest to sleep in the same bed. Of course, Makoto was thoroughly embarrassed the first few times, as Ann was  _ very _ clingy in her sleep, and Makoto would wake up numerous times in the night to find Ann tightly hugging her in various positions. Once these initial embarrassments wore off however, both of them came to quickly love their shared bed. The feeling of falling asleep and waking up next to the person they cherished was a truly special feeling, and as the days got colder and colder, the additional warmth their bodies provided made for an even more comfortable sleep.

Unfortunately, not every day could be these days of relaxation, and Makoto was certainly intent on making sure that Ann did not fail her courses. So Ann did not get distracted with thoughts of goofing off, or doing certain  _ things _ with Makoto, the location of these study sessions alternated between the diner in Shibuya, or if the weather was nice, the park. Each session, Makoto would help tutor Ann on a specific subject, and quizz her knowledge on things she should know, as well as what might be on the upcoming exams. If Ann got enough of these questions correct, she was rewarded with a quick kiss, and if she managed to complete all the work Makoto assigned her, the two would get a treat afterwards as the final reward, alongside a real kiss of course. These rewards were more than enough to tempt Ann into actually trying her best to learn in these sessions, although, seemingly unbeknownst to Makoto, Ann was clever enough to game Makoto’s system a bit. Sometimes she would purposefully mess up on a section to see the cute annoyed face of her Queen, and other times, she would “struggle” very hard with a section until Makoto offered up a big reward, such as taking Ann out to dinner, and then suddenly “remember” the answer, and get her enhanced reward - Makoto was not so dense that she failed to notice these things, but as long as Ann was learning, she was okay being “taken advantage of” sometimes. 

Finally, on the nights where Ann was unable to meet with Makoto, or where one of them had a prior responsibility to attend to, she was a bit saddened that she wasn’t with Makoto, but also knew being with her every moment of every day would be impossible - for now. When she arrived home, she would get out of her uniform as quickly or as slowly as her energy levels allowed, and proceeded to take a long shower to wash away her day’s worries. Once through with her shower, she’d prepare herself a small dinner, or eat a dinner she picked up on her way home, and usually sat in front of the TV as she ate her meal. Once through, she would, with pain in her heart, sit herself down at her desk and begin doing her homework. There was usually alot of “Ugh”s and “This makes no sense!”s while she worked on the schoolwork, but she almost always got it done eventually. When she was unable to finish her work, either due to it being too difficult or it being too difficult for her to muster the energy to do it, she roped homework into her final ritual for the night. 

If she was unable to see Makoto during the day, Ann made it a point to always start texting with her at night and, if possible, talk to her on the phone, or even video call. If Ann pleaded enough, Makoto would usually agree to a video call and help Ann through her homework, or she would chastise Ann to the point where Ann wanted to finish it simply to make Makoto’s judgemental stare end. If she did not have homework to finalize, the two would either text or call and simply talk about whatever came to their heads. Usually they went over their afternoons, sometimes Ann would complain about how long her photoshoot was or how the weather was  _ totally _ not right for the outfit she was wearing, or Makoto would keep Ann apprised of what different events the Student Council had planned. No matter what they talked about, the simple act of conversing with each other was enough to make them happy, because either through text or with their voices, they simply liked talking to one another. 

As the night began to come to a close, and the hour got later and later, their conversation would have to come to an unfortunate end. Without fail, whether they were in person or only communicating through screens, Ann always made a point to end the day with a simple “I love you!” Joining the Phantom Thieves and ridding herself of Kamoshida’s overbearing influence on her life had made Ann feel free in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Finally getting the courage to ask Makoto out, and being able to live out their life as a couple had let Ann live as if she were in a dream, although it was a slightly annoying dream if she still had to go to school in it. Nonetheless, Ann never wanted Makoto to forget that she was loved, and that Ann would always and forever be by her side, no matter what happened. Seeing Makoto mirror the sentiment made Ann’s heart burst with joy, and being able to see Makoto’s smile as she said those three words made Ann feel like she was in heaven on Earth. 

With those final words exchanged, it was time for Ann to go to sleep. If she was blessed enough to be with Makoto in person, she would wrap her arm around Makoto and pull her close - if Makoto wanted to be the big spoon though, Ann would never argue that. She would nuzzle the back of Makoto’s soft hair, and plant a kiss on the girl’s neck, letting her familiar and comforting scent help Ann drift off into a peaceful sleep. If the two were apart, after staring at Makoto’s “I love you” text for longer than she would ever admit, she would close her phone down, and cuddle herself into her blankets for the night. She would, of course, wish that she could be with Makoto right now, but these times where they were forced to be apart only served to make the times when they were together even more special. Drifting off to sleep along, thoughts of seeing Makoto the next day comforted Ann’s mind as she looked forward to the next time she could be graced with her Queen’s presence. 


End file.
